1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a recording medium storing a program to execute the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many users use digital photographing apparatuses, such as digital cameras and digital camcorders, in order to photograph other persons, objects, or sceneries. However, recently some users have been using digital photographing apparatuses to photograph themselves, i.e., to take what is called a ‘self-shot’. Here, the term ‘self-shot’ does not mean a specially designed function but means a user photographing himself or herself by holding a digital photographing apparatus in such a way that a lens of the digital photographing apparatus faces the user and by pressing a shutter release button.
However, the quality of a self-shot image may not be as good as an image not of a self-shot, because the user may not be able to see a display unit displaying a preview image, which is often located on the back of the digital photographing apparatus. Thus, the user may have difficulties determining a composition in which the shooting is to be performed or have difficulties determining whether he or she is in focus. Furthermore, after the self-shot image is captured, a quick-view image is likely to end before the user has time to turn the digital photographing apparatus around to check the quick-view image.